


Kane Boys

by Kolbs



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolbs/pseuds/Kolbs
Summary: In which Patrick Kane is a single father raising his teenage boy in the town of Shallow WoodOr the Gilmore Girls AU no one asked for





	1. Chapter 1

At Jonny’s Diner

Patrick ran up to Johnny's counter, “Please, Tazer, please, please, one more cup,” he said holding out his coffee mug.

“You’ve already had 3 today, you don’t need anymore,” Jonny said staring him down with his most disapproving look. 

“No, you see I definitely need more, I’m working 12 hours today,”

“They don’t have coffee at your place of work?”

Patrick met Johnny’s eyes with a look of disdain. “It's made at a concession stand, Jonny, I repeat a concession stand!”

“Are you honestly saying you won’t drink coffee for the next 12 hours because it’s from a concession stand?”   
Patrick looked at Jonny like he was dumb, “of course I’m having coffee at work, I never said I wasn’t I just need your wonderful delicious perfectly brewed coffee before having that crap,” 

Jonny shook his head, “Here’s your stupid coffee can you go eat with your son now please?” nodding his head toward the table that sat the floppy haired 16 year old.

“Thanks Jonny, you’re sent from above I swear!” and he turned and sat down as Tommy laughed.

“Seriously, Dad? Do you have to do that with Jonny every day?” Tommy asked. 

“Yes, it’s part of our daily routine, bud. Don’t act like you don’t like coming here just as much as I do.”

“Oh, I definitely do. I just don’t like it when I drink coffee and Jonny gives me his disappointed look.”

Patrick waved a hand dismissively, “Eh, you get used to it. So, what’s on your agenda today?” 

“Well, school-"

“You’re still going to that? Aren’t you smart enough to graduate yet?”

“Dad, I’m 16!”

“No time for excuses young man,” Patrick wagged a finger at Tommy.

Tommy laughed, “Ok, school then practise so I will see you at arena then meet at home at 10 for dinner after your work?”

“Awesome, sounds great,” Patrick looked at Tommy who was picking at the table with his fingers which he only did when nervous about bringing something up. 

“Hey bud, what is it?” 

“It's just um the team manager Dre, wanted me to remind you money is due in a couple days,”

“I know that, tell Dre I don’t need to be reminded,” 

“Dad, I know we don’t have that much money and travel hockey costs a lot,”

“I’m going to my parents to ask for a loan, Tommy. Don’t worry about it ok?”

“But dad you haven’t talked to Grandma and grandpa in years and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable,”

“Bud, I’m the dad, you’re the kid so don’t worry about it ok please?”

“If you say so,”

“I do say so, now you get to school, I got to go to work,” 

Patrick pounded Tommy’s fist on the way out and ruffled his hair. Sighing as he walked to his truck not looking forward to tomorrow’s conversation with parents.


	2. Chapter 2

At the Arena

Patrick was just putting the finishing touches on the scheduling board for the day, Sharpy ,Patrick’s right hand man was finishing cleaning the ice. Abby, the concession stand manager was getting the booth ready to open.

“Beautiful day for hockey, isn’t it, Artemi?” Patrick asked the custodian.

“Every day is a beautiful day for hockey, Kaner,” Artemi replied as he used his broom to score a ball of trash into the garbage bin he had laid down like a net. 

Patrick chuckled and let himself in to his office . 

“Yo, Kaner, the ice is ready,” Sharpy told him walking in.

“Great, thanks,” Patrick said without looking up from his laptop screen. 

“Hmm, no witty remark? No double checking if I did all of my job even though you know I did? What's going on?” Sharpy sat down in chair across from Patrick's desk. 

Pat sighed, “Can you go do something?”  
“Like what?”

“Oh, I don’t know like your job. Or go bug someone else? Abby maybe?”

“Oh, no, not until you tell me what’s going on, Peeks. A grumpy manager makes a bad day for everybody.”

“You know Tommy moved to travel hockey this year?”

“Yes, that kid is going places, that's for sure,”

“Yeah, well see that's the thing, me being a manager at the arena, I barely make enough to afford to feed myself plus a growing teenage boy let alone enough for travel, hotels, and the equipment he desperately needs because he's grown out of all his other stuff.”

“Kaner, I can help you out a bit?” Sharpy said leaning forward. “I have a little bit of money tucked away in case of emergencies.”

“Sharpy, I appreciate it, I really do but I'm not taking money from you. I already have a solution, I hope it’s a solution anyway. I just hate it,”

“Oh, do tell?”

“My parents. I’m going to ask them for a loan which I'm sure will come with all kinds of strings but Tommy really wants this,”

“Kaner, your parents, really?”

“It's for Tommy,”

“Your parents who you havent talked to in years? The parents who knew you were good enough to make it to the NHL and who were very disappointed after you got Sharon pregnant? The parents who told you after Sharon left the baby on your doorstep in middle of night, never to be heard from again, that you should give him up for adoption and continue pursuing your hockey career? The parents who were even more disappointed when you gave up hockey and moved to Shallow Wood with Tommy?”

“I repeat, it’s for Tommy,”

“Oh, I just wanted to clarify the right parents, that’s all,” Sharpy replied and Patrick smirked. 

“To be completely fair to my parents, they did feel bad about the adoption comments after they were said, I just don’t think they ever forgave me for the hockey thing,”

“Yikes, well good luck, Kaner. My money offer always stands if needed,” he said getting up from chair and stretching. 

“Thanks, Sharpy. You’re a good friend.”


	3. Chapter 3

Next Day- Patrick’s Parents House 

Patrick pulled up to front of his childhood house and sighed shutting off truck and climbing out of drivers side walking up lane way.

He rang the doorbell and a maid answered.

“Hello, I’m here to see Patrick and-"

“Oh, I’m sorry if you’re selling something, you will have to come back another time,” she started closing door.

“I’m actually their son, Patrick,” he said.

The maids eyes widened, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, come on in, I will let them know you’re here.”

Before Patrick had a chance to reassure her, she scurried off toward living room to announce his arrival. He stood awkwardly in hallway.

“Patrick,” Donna, Patrick's mom nodded curtly towards him as she walked in to hallway.

Patrick’s father came in nodding his head, “Patrick, to what do we owe this pleasure? I’m honestly surprised you even remember where we live,”

“You know what? This was a mistake,” Patrick turned to leave.

“Well, you’ve come all this way got something. Might as well spit it out,” Patrick Sr. headed for living room expecting them to follow just like he always had. 

“I’ve come here to ask for a loan,”

“A loan?” Donna asked confused.  
“Yes, a loan. Tommy is starting travel hockey this year. I don’t have enough money to cover all of it,”

“And to be clear, you want us to loan you this money?” Patrick Sr. asked. 

“Please, I would pay it back with interest. We could even work out a payment plan that would satisfy both parties,” he explained.

“One second let me and your father confer,” Donna said pulling Patrick Sr. in to the kitchen.

“This is our chance, Pat,” she told him 

“For what?” Patrick Sr. asked genuinely confused.

“For us to get them back!” she continued to whisper to him.

In living room 

“Patrick, we’ve decided to give you the money for Tommy's hockey, hotels and equipment,” Donna announced. 

Patrick let out the breath he didn’t even know he was holding, “Oh, thank you so much. We can draw up the papers for the term of the loan,”

“No, you’re not hearing us, son. We will give you the money,” 

Patrick stared at his Father disbelievingly, “You’ll give me the money?” 

“Yes-" Donna started replying.

“Oh my God, thanks so much! You have no idea how much this means to me and Tommy,”

“Patrick, before you get too excited, kindly let us finish. We will give you the money on one condition,” Donna explained.

“One condition, um ok what’s the condition?” he asked.

“Friday night dinners. Every Friday night that Tommy doesn’t have a game, you boys will come for dinner. On the Fridays, Tommy happens to have a game, it will be rescheduled for a different night that week that works for both parties,” Patrick Sr. explained. 

Patrick stared at his father, “Umm, I-"

“Those are the terms of the deal, Patrick. Weekly dinners or no money,” Patrick Sr. held out his hand.

Patrick sighed, “Ok- dinners it is,” Patrick shook his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick and Tommy’s House 

Patrick and Tommy were sitting on couch eating Chinese while FRIENDS played in background.

“So dinner every Friday?” Tommy asked.

“Ya, trust me, kid, I’m not happy about it either,” Patrick sighed throwing his head back against couch.

“Well, it wont be all bad. Friday nights are usually when the guys have dates with their girlfriends. I’m headed to bed though. Breakfast at Jonny's?” Tommy asked getting up and stretching.

“As always. Night, bud,” 

Tommy started to head to bed when he turned around back towards Patrick, “Hey, Dad?”

“Yeah, kid?” he asked.

“Today people at school were talking,”

“Talking? I’m shocked that groups of teenagers were talking,” Patrick joked. 

“Be serious for a second, please,”

Patrick put his hands up in a defensive gesture, “Sorry, totally serious,”

Tommy started picking at his sleeve and looked down, “All of them were talking about their parents jobs, colleges they went to and how much money they make. I just kind of realized, you never got to go to college,”

“Yes, you’re right,”

“Its because of me, you didn’t go and I was just wondering if you ever regretted your decision to raise me?” he asked.

“Stop-"

“Dad-"

“No, seriously stop. You or no you, college was never in the cards for me. I also need you to understand something, I regret many things in my life. Very particularly some of the hairstyles I thought were good ideas at the time. The one thing I’ve never and will never regret is having you, got it?”

Tommy smiled, “Got it. Night, Dad,”

“Night, bud,”


	5. Chapter 5

Jonny’s Diner 

“Hey, Jonny,” Tommy greeted Jonny walking up to counter.

“Hey, Tommy, how’s it going?”

“Oh pretty good, would be even better with coffee though,” he smiled holding up his coffee mug.

“No, absolutely not,” Jonny shook his head and continued wiping down the counter.

“Please?” Tommy pleaded.

“Your father is a bad influence,” Jonny said shaking his head at Patrick who waved at him from his seat.

“Go, sit. I will bring some over,” Jonny sighed.

Jonny slammed down a bowl of fruit in the middle of their table as he was filling up their coffee cups.

“Umm, we didn’t order this,” Patrick stated.

Jonny continued to pour the coffee, “this is all the coffee you get until that bowl of fruit is gone,”

“But Jonny-" they both whined in unison.

“No, no but Jonnys, I’m serious here,” he said walking away.

Patrick picked up an orange slice and stared at it in disgust. 

“When will he learn?” Patrick shook his head putting the orange back down.

“Learn to not make us eat healthy or stop attempting to make us eat healthy? If the past 15 years are any indication, never!” Tommy said.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Patrick closed his eyes and popped a grape in his mouth.

“What the hell are you doing?” Jonny asked as he passed on the way to another table.

“if you close your eyes and concentrate hard enough, its like eating M&Ms,”

“M&Ms really?” Tommy closed his eyes and popped one in his mouth, “ oh yes you’re right I can taste the chocolatey goodness,” 

“Oh, God, I give up,” Jonny said throwing his hands up in the air in defeat and stomping away as Patrick and Tommy chuckled. 

The Arena

“Oh, Kaner! Am I ever glad to see you!” Sharpy called as Patrick walked in to the arena.  
“Sharpy, can it at least wait until I get my coffee?” he asked heading for concession area.

“You might not want to go in-"

Patrick opened door, “Kaner! Where have you been? You need to call the food supplier right now! Just because I’m a girl, he thinks I’m incompetent, oh I will show him incompetent!” Abby raged as Patrick’s eyes widened at her rant 

“Whoa, Abs. Who thinks you’re incompetent?” Patrick asked the clearly distraught woman. He turned around to look at Sharpy who held up his hands.

“I tried to warn you, man" Sharpy said backing slowly out of room and disappearing.

“What did he just say? Try to warn you? Warn you about what? I’m going to kill him seriously Pat, kill him dead,” she went to push past him and he blocked her way.

“There will be plenty of time for that later, I promise. Now you said, I have to call someone? Who?”

“Freaking, Brad Marchand, that’s who!” she let out a huff.

“Brad Marchand? The food supplier?” 

“Yes, him! He thinks just because I’m a girl he can just short us our orders the past few times. Let me tell you now, he cant!”

“Because I’m going to call him?”

“ Yes, Kaner, because you are going to call him!” 

“I would love to, Abs, but you seem pretty fired up to let me a lowly man handle this,”

“You know what? You're right. I can handle this myself,” she said grabbing the phone and dialing as Patrick walked out of kitchen with coffee cup in hand.

“Oh and Patrick?”

“Yes?”  
“Let Sharpy know hes still a dead man,” Abby said turning away and talking in to phone, “Yes, Brad I have a word or two for you Mister! About? You don’t know what this is about? It’s that much of a mystery to you? There’s more to talk about than I thought!” 

Pat started walking down the hall more than confident Abby would handle the situation and slightly worried about what would happen when she found Sharpy later. 

“So?” Sharpy asked hiding around corner wall.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t ask her out anytime soon,”

Sharpy sighed staring over longingly at concession stand.


	6. Chapter 6

At Patrick Sr. and Donna Kane’s House

Patrick and Tommy stood outside door staring at it.  
“Dad, you ready? We've been standing here for five minutes,”

“You think it would be ok if I dropped you off on Fridays? It is for YOUR hockey,” Patrick asked staring at the door.

“I’m pretty sure the agreement was both of us. If you don’t go isn't that technically you breaking terms of deal?”

“I hate when you’re right,” he rang the doorbell. 

“Oh, come in, come in,” Donna said ushering them towards living room. “Drink?”

“Just soda for me, please,” Tommy said taking seat on couch.

“Oh such a polite young man!” Donna exclaimed.

“Just a water for me, Mom, thanks,”

“Tommy, how’s school?” Patrick Sr. asked from his arm chair.

“Pretty good,” Tommy shrugged.

“And what kind of grades are you getting?” 

“Decent, I think,” Tommy told him.

“Decent? Now what kind of grades are decent?” Patrick Sr. asked. 

“He gets straight As, Dad,” 

“I was asking Tommy, Patrick.”

Tommy looked between his father and grandfather, “Like dad said straight As,”

“Well, son that’s not just decent, that’s excellent! Now on to more exciting things, hockey. What position do you play?” 

“Right wing,”

“Ah, your father used to play right wing,” Donna said handing them their drinks and sitting on couch.

“Yeah, I know he’s pretty good,” Tommy said. 

“Good? Your father was so good he probably could’ve made it to the NHL,” Patrick Sr. told Tommy while looking Patrick in the eyes. 

“Really? You could’ve?” Tommy asked turning to Patrick, “Why didn’t you?”

“Well because he chose to raise you, of course!” Donna said.

“Mom!” Patrick reprimanded her as Tommy stared down at the carpet.

The conversation was changed and carried on through dinner. 

In the truck 

“You really gave up making it to the show to raise me?” Tommy asked. 

“Your grandma really shouldn’t have said that,” Patrick said with his eyes on the road.

“Well, is she wrong?” Tommy asked. 

Patrick pulled over on side of highway and turned to Tommy, “look at me,”

“Dad-" Tommy said continuing to stare out window.  
“Look at me,”

Tommy sighed and looked at Patrick.

“Yes, I gave up hockey to raise you. I loved hockey, I will always love hockey which is why I work at a hockey arena but you know the one thing in this entire world I love more than hockey?”

“Yes,” Tommy said.

“What is it?”

“Me,”

“That’s right, you!” Patrick ruffled his hair.

“Its too bad though,”

“It would’ve been cool to have an NHL player for a Dad, we would've been rich!” Tommy exclaimed.

“Oh but we are rich, rich in laughter and love that is,” Patrick chuckled.

“Oh, dad you’re so corny!” Tommy chuckled as Patrick pulled back on to highway 

“And Dad?”

Patrick sighed, “Yes, Tommy?” and started to sip his coffee.

“Do Grandma and Grandpa know you’re gay?”

Patrick spit his coffee all over the window, “Jesus, warn a guy would you?”

“Well?”  
“Well what?”

Tommy rolled his eyes in exasperation, “Do Grandma and Grandpa know you’re gay?”

“No and please don’t tell them, I will tell them in my own time,”

“You will tell them though, right?”

“Eventually,”

“Dad,”  
“Eventually, Tommy, I promise now will you stop with the third degree?” 

Tommy sighed looking out window.


	7. Chapter 7

Saturday Morning at Jonny’s Diner

“So, first game today, Tommy. You excited?” Jonny asked setting pancakes and fruit down in front of him.

“Yeah! Hopefully we start off the season well,” 

“With Tommy Kane on the team? I have no doubts,” he said setting a drink in front of him. 

“That's not coffee,” Tommy said staring at his drink. 

“You’re right, it’s not. It’s a smoothie,” Jonny explained pointing at the drink.

“But-“

“Game day means no coffee, smoothies only, drink up!” he yelled over his shoulder as he turned around and walked away. 

Tommy looked pleadingly at Patrick. Patrick went to steal him a sip of his coffee when Jonny facing away from them said, “Kaner, you give him one sip of that cup and I will serve you decaf for the rest of your life,” 

Patrick pulled back his cup as Tommy groaned, “Sorry, kid, coffee and I will not be separated,”

“Thanks a lot, Jonny!” Tommy yelled toward counter.

“You’ll thank me when you win later,” Jonny said.

Tommy huffed and sipped at his smoothie dejectedly.

At the Arena

Abby passed Patrick in the hallway, “Hey Pat, is Tommy ready for the big game?”

“Well if the very very early wake up call I got from him saying “Dad! Dad! It’s a big game, get up!”was any indication, I would say so,” 

Abby chuckled, “What a silly question, you Kane boys were born for the ice I swear,”

“I actually meant to ask how the call to Marchand went. Do I need to intervene?”

Abby tsked, “Patrick, Patrick, Patrick, what a silly question!”

“Ah, yes I forgot women can do things better than any of us men,” 

“And quicker too, don’t forget it,” she patted his cheek as she walked by. 

He headed to his office and sat down as Tommy ran in with his bag, “Hey dad we are going to do a team run quick before we get ready, do you care if I leave my equipment in here?”

"No problem have a good run, I will probably be out when you get back, you have your key?” 

“Yeah! You’re watching the game though right?”

“Umm excuse me? When was the last time I missed one of your games?”

“Never,"

“That’s right, never! Not even when I was sick with the 110 degree fever, I dragged my butt all.the way here just to watch you play!”

“Geesh, it was not 110! And it was just a question,”

“Well from what I recall it was 110 and a stupid question!”

Tommy held his hands up, “Ok! Ok! I retract the question!”

Patrick ruffled his hair on way by, “Good luck today, kid! I will be watching,”

Game time 

Patrick was sitting down watching game when he felt someone sit down next to him without even looking away from game he said, “Hey, Tazer,”

“Hey, Kaner. We winning?”

“ Ya, 2-0, Tommy scored both goals so far,” he looked away as the 1st period buzzer went off, “Jonny, I tell you every time you do not have to come to every game! I know you have a business to run,”

“That’s why I have employees, so I can come here and watch the games. I havent missed a game here since Tommy started playing here 13 years ago, not about to start now,”

“Well, I do enjoy the company,” he said as the second period started.

“Hey Pat?” Jonny said staring at game  
“Ya, Jonny?” 

“I know you were really worried about the cost of travel hockey, with hotels and all that stuff,”

“You’re right, I was,”

“How did you end up affording it? I just want to know if I need to cover for you if some police come in the diner asking if I’ve seen a short guy with curly hair lately,” Jonny joked.

“Nah, it’s worse than that,”

“Worse than you being wanted by the police?”

“Yup, I had to go ask my parents for money,”

“Oh, that is worse,”

“Yup and it came at high price of Friday night dinners at their house,” 

“For how long?”

“From now until Tommy’s hockey career is over,”

They watched as Tommy scored his third goal of the night.

“Yeah, that’s not going to be any time soon,” Jonny said as Patrick groaned and put his head on Jonnys shoulder and Jonny wrapped his arm around his shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8

Town Hall Meeting

Patrick and Tommy walked in quietly and sat in back row as Quenville was ranting about proper town bylaws.

“So in conclusion- wait, when did you boys get here?” Q asked zeroing in on them.

They both waved sheepishly sipping their sodas.

“This is the third week in a row you Kane boys have been late! And now many times have I told you no food or drink?!" 

“Sorry Mr. Quenville,” they said in unison.

“Don’t let it happen again! Patrick, you need to set a better example for young Tommy there,”

“Yes, Mr. Quenville, I will try to change my ways,”

“Theres no hope for you but your son is a different story. Now as I was saying…..” Q continued talking.

Tommy whispered to Patrick, “How come Jonny never comes to these things?” 

“Because its Jonny, hed probably do his dead stare, aim it at Quenville and he’d blow up,” 

“Well, I guess we wouldn’t want that,”

“Are you boys quite done? We have many things on the agenda for tonight but your jibber jabber is not one of them,” Q said outraged.

Tommy sat back in his chair, “I retract my last statement.” Patrick nodded in agreement.

The Kane Boys House

“Hey, Dad are you busy next Saturday?” Tommy asked.

“Other than recovering from dinner at your grandparents house? No,”

“Well, Coach Tyler wants to meet all the parents. So he invited the team and parents to his house as kind of like a meet and greet,”

“Isn’t there like 16 of you?”

“Well, 20 with back ups,”

“He can fit that many of us in to his house?” 

“Well, I don’t think he would’ve invited us over if he couldn’t,”

“Jealous,”

“Well, you know if you had followed your true path and become the NHL star Grandma and Grandpa knew you could be, we could have a house like that too!”

“You’re hysterical,” he said picking up the phone. 

“Who are you calling?” 

"Ordering a pizza,

“Dad, we had dinner like an hour ago,”

“And your point? Its movie night and you can't sit through Godfather 1 and 2 without pizza,”

“When you’re right, you’re right!”


End file.
